Calypso Alone
by butterbeered
Summary: Back on Ogygia, Calypso is struggling without Leo, torturing herself with visions of someone else by his side, that he forgot about her or that he doesn't like her anymore. She knows she's in love with Leo, but it is real? Or is it part of her curse?


**A/N: Hey, all! I've always read fanfictions from a distance, and now I want to really write one (not that I've never done that before) and publish it. I thought a one-shot of my favourite HoO couple would be a good start, since when I write chapters I either lose interest, can't be bothered, or am busy. Anyway, enjoy!**

Leo Valdez was the only thing on her mind.

Of course, she found that he was like no other demigod who had ever appeared on her island. But wasn't that the same with everyone else? Didn't she always think, over and over again, with different heroes all the time, that he was the one? Wasn't this just part of her curse?

Would he even keep his promise?

Calypso swallowed those thoughts down. No, he wouldn't keep that promise. The little dirty-handed Hephaestus kid was probably too full of himself to even think about her. But…

She could see his lopsided grin, hear his cheesy joke, feel his lips on hers and smell his scent of machinery and oil. It was love.

Love was a part of the curse, yes. But as she fell for those other men, she was wary of it. Every time, she would think, 'oh, fantastic, here's another one to inevitably fall in love with'.

But when Calypso fell for Leo, she didn't realize it until she actually had. In that way… she knew he was different somehow, and that fed a spark of hope so bright, and she had never felt that kind of hope for a long time.

"Leo Valdez," she said, her voice shaking, "if you don't keep your promise, or if you die on your quest, you won't even know what's coming for you."

Suddenly, she let out a sob. _Leo!_ Her heart seemed to wail. _Hurry back,_ _Leo! _Also, she had never missed someone as much as she seemed to miss him right now. She'd give anything to hear his voice from behind her right now, and she'd hug him so tightly that he'd say, "Whoa there, you really missed me, huh", and she would stubbornly claim that she didn't miss him or love him at all, and that she was just hoping that one of his dumb machines fell on him.

Oh, why couldn't have he stayed?

Calypso lay every night, awake, thinking of what happened to him.

She listed them every night. Maybe one of Gaia's giants killed him. Maybe he was building a way back to her. Maybe he forgot about her. Maybe he had found someone else.

That very thought made her insides twist with jealousy and such sadness. She tried to picture her Leo – well, in her mind, he was truly hers – with some other demigod. She wondered what his type was. Maybe he liked the funny, light-hearted cheerful ones. Maybe he liked the badass, dramatic and mysterious ones.

None of the above was Calypso.

Torturing herself this way made it easier somehow. Instead of fantasizing of a rickety boat floating towards her island in the distance, it was better to fuel herself with rage; this made her remember that she truly loved him and that it wasn't part of this stupid curse and that she had something to fight for.

"He's mine," she imagined hissing at the other girl beside him. "Leave him alone!" She imagined fighting the other girl, clawing at her and punching her. It was a barbaric and mean thought, but she somehow drew pleasure from it.

Calypso had already decided what Leo's girl would be like.

She would have dark hair, elegantly waved, chestnut hair at the lightest, and she would be tanned, with dark, beautiful brown eyes, that twinkled when she saw Leo. She would have that sarcastic, "I don't care" personality, and she would probably be kickass at fighting.

Now she had to think of whose daughter she would be. Who was on good terms with Hephaestus?

She even tried to draw him, and hung the picture up on her wall. It was the closest she could get to truly being beside him.

If there was one thing she learnt in her time in Ogygia, it was that love sucked. Love sucked very, very much, especially when you were waiting in agony for the one you knew was your true prince.


End file.
